Brynhildr táttur
by Sallyma
Summary: Habt ihr euch schon immer gefragt warum Sigyn nie in den Filmen auftaucht? Wird Loki es schaffen seine Tarnung als Odin aufrechtzuerhalten, auch wenn neue Gefahren für Asgard und die 9 Realms aufziehen? Schwebt Loki dieses Mal gar selbst in Gefahr? Und was hat Sigune, eine einfache Midgardin mit all dem zu tun? Meine Version einer Fortsetzung von Thor II ( Loki/ ?)
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung: Thor und co gehören leider nicht mir

**Brynhildr táttur**

"We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love."  
― Robert Fulghum

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet."  
― Plato

**Kapitel 1**

Kalter Wind strich leise säuselnd durch die dunklen und nebelfeuchten Straßen, welche nur vom dimmen Licht der Straßenlaternen erleuchtet wurden. Es war als würde ein Wispern geheimnisvoll und sanft durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume streichen und den leblosen Überbleibseln von satten grün erfüllten Sommertagen, ein letztes Mal Leben einhauchen. Ein Wiegenlied für den Sommer und zugleich Willkommensgruß des bald anbrechenden Winters. Der Herbst hatte dieses Jahr schnell Einzug gehalten, aber vielleicht erschien es ihr auch nur so, denn der Sommer hielt sich in diesen breiten Graden nie sonderlich lange. Wirklich heiße Sommertage gab es meist nur wenige Wochen. Zwar waren auch die Winter nicht annähernd so hart, wie sie wahrscheinlich vor Hunderten von Jahren gewesen waren, aber das konnte man genauso gut auch der Klimaerwärmung zu schreiben. Doch anders als andere beschwerte sie sich nie darüber, dass die Sommer so kurz waren, sie bevorzugte kältere Tage, das Knistern des Kaminfeuers während draußen dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen. Manchmal versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, wie das Leben ihrer Vorfahren wohl ausgesehen haben könnte, als die Wälder sich noch über weite Landstriche zogen und jeder Tag ein Kampf ums Überleben war.

Sie rafte ihren langen schwarzen Rock, der leicht im Wind flatterte und die Silhouette ihrer Beine beinahe neckend umspielte, blieb einen Moment stehen, um sich über die Menschenmengen, die sich an der Haltestelle, aus der Straßenbahn drängten einen Überblick zu verschaffen und erspähte dann, dank ihrer Größe sogleich ihre beiden Freundinnen. Diese schienen bereits ungeduldig auf sie zu warten.

„Da ist sie ja endlich!" meinte eine der beiden jungen Frauen, die wie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen mit einem glitzernden Zauberstab herum fuchtelte, welcher aussah als hätte sie ihn von einer Fee gestohlen. Sie trug eine türkisblaue Jacke, unter der, der leicht zerrissen wirkende gezackte Saum eines dunkelblauen Kleids hervorlugte, und ihre Beine, die in einer blau – schwarz geringelten blickdichten Strumpfhose steckten, bis zu den Knien umspielte. Auf ihrem braunen Lockenschopf thronte ein nachtblauer Hexenhut.

„Wurde auch langsam, Zeit!" stöhnte die andere junge Frau, neben der möchtegern Hexe, und blickte ihre verspätet eingetroffene Freundin mit ihren unheimlich weisblauen Augen anmahnend an. Sie entblößte ihre beeindruckenden Fangzähne und ihre Lippen umspielte ein keckes Grinsen „Warum hast du denn so lange gebraucht, Sigune?"

„Mandi, Mia es tut mir echt leid! Ich hab meine Bahn verpasst – sie ist mir direkt vor der Nase davon gefahren- könnt ihr euch das Vorstellen?!" meinte Sigune beinahe empört und schenkte ihren Freundinnen einen um Verzeihung heischenden Blick.

„Ist schon Ok- wir haben ja zum Glück schon die Eintrittskarten" meinte Mia und rückte ihren Hexenhut in Position. Mandi, die eigentlich Amanda hieß, blickte Sigune hingegen noch immer mit ihren verstörenden Augen anmahnend an.

„Deine Augen sind echt furchteinflösend" stellte Sigune fest und schenkte Mandi ein Lächeln. Mandi fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr hellblondes Haar und meinte dann zu Sigune anklagend „Weißt du eigentlich wie scheiß kalt es hier draußen ist!" und zog ihren schwarzen Mantel leicht schlotternd enger um sich.

„ Wer schön sein will, muss leiden" meinte Mia schadenfroh grinsend „du wolltest ja unbedingt deine Netzstrumpfhose anziehen"

„Ja, Mutti" meinte Mandi und grinste frech. Alle drei fielen daraufhin in Kichern. „Können wir trotzdem endlich Mal los laufen – es ist wirklich kalt. Ich spür kaum mehr meine Beine" meinte Mandi ein wenig bibbernd.

„Siehst du, deswegen hab ich unter meinem Kleid nicht nur Leggings, sondern auch noch Stulpen und dicke Socken an" erzählte Sigune und hob ihren bodenlangen schwarzen Rock, der eine leicht durchscheinende Textur besaß, aber nicht durchscheinend genug war, damit man Sigunes Zwiebellook sah, an, damit ihre Freundinnen einen kurzen Blick darauf richten konnten. „ich hol mir nicht noch einmal wie letztes Fasching halbe den Tod!"

„Schlau, wirklich schlau" meinte Mandi anerkennend.

„Aber, ich bereue jetzt schon hohe Schuhe angezogen zu haben- ich werde mal wieder über fast alle drüber schauen können" seufzte Sigune.

„Sehs positiv Sigi – dann kannst du wenigstens gleich überschauen, ob ein paar gut aussehende Typen dabei sind." meinte Mia.

„Ja, aber die gut aussehenden sind meist nicht in meiner Größenordnung – „

Amanda verdrehte nur ihre Augen „Ich dachte du bist eh nicht auf der Suche!"

„Bin ich auch nicht! – ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit meinem Singledasein."

Die drei schwiegen eine Weile und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann meinte Mia „Als was bist du eigentlich jetzt verkleidet, Sigune?"

„Uh, als Erstes wollte ich als Ophelia gehen – aber das hab ich dann lieber gelassen, als ich beim Testlauf meines verlaufene Schminke Versuchs mir Maskara ins Auge gelaufen ist."

Amanda lachte auf „ Maskara ins Auge gelaufen? – wie schafft man das denn?"

„Man nehme Wasser und versuche seine Augen mit Wasser zu besprenkeln– im You Tub Video sah das Ganze so einfach aus- ich hab wahrscheinlich zu viel Wasser genommen." meinte Sigune amüsiert. „Also bin ich nun eine Wikingerin".

„Eine Wikingerin? Und wo ist der Hornhelm?"

„An den hab ich gar nicht gedacht! – Aber tragen das nicht nur die Männer?"

„Also Loki und Thor tragen beide welche – Asterix und Oberlix auch, aber die sind Gallier. Mia du musst dich doch als angehende Historikerin mit so etwas auskennen!" meinte Mandi ließ aber Mia gar nicht zu Wort kommen sondern meinte nur „Jetzt kommt doch der neue Thor im Kino – und bitte Sigune sag nicht wieder das du für den Bösewicht bist – das macht sich wirklich nicht gut für dein Studienfach."

„Wenn die _Bösen_" Sigune setzte, das Wort _Böse_ mit ihren Fingern in Anführungszeichen „aber so viel interessanter und vielschichtiger sind – außerdem ich bin ja nicht für die richtig Bösen mehr für die –„

„Anakin Skywalker dieser Welt" meinten Mia und Amanda beinahe gleichzeitig und fielen in Gelächter.

„Ja ihr habt ja recht – ich bin albern" sie musste nun auch lachen. „Aber was bleibt mir den anderes übrig – ich meine die Kerle, mit denen ich bisher ein Date hatte, konnte man ja total vergessen." Und damit meinte Sigune vor allem ihr Date mit Malte. Zugegeben im Grunde hatte sie sich nicht einmal wirklich für Malte interessiert, sondern mehr für dessen Kumpel Hendrik. Hendrik, über dessen Vorzüge sie Mia und Mandi mehre Wochen in den Ohren gelegen hatte und der sich letztendlich als ebenso paranoid wie selbstverliebt herausstellt hatte. Und Malte, der ihr bei ihrem zweiten Date, bis ins kleinste Detail die Arbeitsschritte einer Obduktion in äußerst farbiger Umschreibung erläutert hatte und der sie zu guter Letzt, völlig allein in der Dunkelheit durch einen halb ausgestorbenen Stadtteil hatte Heim laufen lassen. Ja, und die beiden bildeten sozusagen nur das Sahnehäubchen auf der Torte …

„Aber deshalb musst du doch nicht zum Star Wars Freak werden und … und über die Logik von Star Wars sinnieren oder Anakins Psyche analysieren." meinte Mandi.

„Ich war nie Star Wars verrückt – höchstens Anakin verrückt – aber die Era hat nun ein Ende gefunden."

„Oh jetzt kommts, „ meinte Mandi kichernd zu Mia „gleich erzählt sie uns das ihr neuer Traummann Palpatine ist."

„Bäh – Palpatine doch nicht, wobei …"

„Sigune!" meinten Mandi und Mia im Chor.

„Schon gut, schon gut – Loki ist viel interessanter und sieht auch wesentlich besser aus"

„Loki in Form von ich reiße die Weltherrschaft an mich Loki?" fragte Mia.

„Thor ist doch viel süßer!" ereiferte sich Mandi.

„Zugegeben Thor ist ganz nett-„ lenkte Sigune ein und erntete dafür einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Ganz nett – er ist heiß" widersprach Mandi.

„Uh, ja – aber Loki ist _viel_ interessanter, so viel vielschichtiger als Thor."

„Du hast echt eine Vorliebe für persönlichkeitsgestörte Männer – erst Anakin, dann Loki".

„Vielleicht" seufzte Sigune und fügte mehr zu sich selbst hinzu „ aber sie sind eh nur fiktive Personen- und träumen darf man doch noch – außerdem, ich glaube selbst wenn Anakin oder Loki vor meiner Tür stehen würden – würde ich in tausend kalten Nächten nicht meine Freiheit als Single aufgeben. Wer braucht schon einen Mann! Ihr wisst beide, der letzte reelle Typ für den ich mich interessiert habe, hat sich als totaler Volltrottel herausgestellt. "

Im Inneren des alten Rathauses angekommen, in dem die Halloweenparty stattfand, mischten sich Sigune und ihre Freundinnen sogleich unter die anderen Partygänger. Es dauerte allerdings eine Weile, bis sich die Tanzfläche ausreichend gefüllt hatte.

Die Freundinnen hatten bereits eine Weile getanzt, da beschloss Sigune sich noch etwas zu trinken zu kaufen und ging zu der Theke, an der reger Betrieb und vor allem ein rechtes Gedränge herrschte. Sigune stellte sich an der im Grunde nicht existenten Reihe, hinter einem Typen der sich als Freddie Kruger verkleidet hatte und dessen Begleitung, die in ihrem beinahe kaum existenten Kleid offenbar eine Vampirin darstellte, an und wartete darauf das der Barkeeper, der einen lässig gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht trug, ihr die Bestellung abnahm. Allerdings zog sich das Warten länger hin als geplant. Seufzend ließ Sigune ihren Blick zur Tanzfläche streifen, auf der sich mehr oder weniger monsterhafte Gestalten zum Beat des DJs bewegten. Sigune war schon kurz davor ihren Plan wieder zu verwerfen, als sie plötzlich angerempelt wurde. Verwundert blickte sie sich um, konnte aber nicht sehen, wer sie angestoßen hatte. Auf einmal fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, das verweist auf dem Boden lag. Zunächst glaubte Sigune, sie würde sich das Ganze nur einbilden, entschloss sich dann aber, zum Verdruss der Leute, die hinter ihr standen, sich hinabzubeugen. Und wirklich, auf dem Boden, zwischen High Heels und Sneakern funkelte etwas im Halbdunkel der Disco. Sigunes Interesse war sofort geweckt. Darauf bedacht, dass keiner der umstehenden ihr auf die Hand trat, schnappte sie nach dem Fundstück und konnte ihre Finger gerade noch schnell genug vor High Heels, die diesen gefährlich nahe gekommen waren, retten. Unter den murrenden Kommentaren der Partygäste, die in ihrer nächsten Nähe standen, ging Sigune wieder aus der Hocke. Nachdem sie sich aufgestellt hatte, hob sie ihr Fundstück, welches sie fest in ihrer Faust verschlossen gehalten hatte, in das diffuse Licht der Discobeleuchtung. Es war eine Kette. Eine Kette mit einem gewundenen altertümlich anmutenden Drachenanhänger. Sigune blickte fragend in die Runde, allerdings schien niemand die Kette zu vermissen, denn das Einzige, was sie von den umstehenden Partygästen erntete waren verständnislose Blicke. Noch einmal betrachtete sie grübelnd den Anhänger in ihrer Hand und bemerkte erst, als man sie wirsch daraufhin wies, dass sie den Weg zur Theke blockiere, dass sie die anderen Gäste behinderte. Sigune wich daraufhin sogleich ein wenig eingeschüchtert mehre Schritte zurück und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass sie eine Person, die hinter ihr gestanden hatte, umrannte. Schließlich verließ sie, ihr Geist mehr mit der Kette als mit ihrer Umgebung beschäftigt, die Theke, um ihren Freundinnen sogleich ihre Entdeckung zu zeigen.

Diese beäugten die Kette allerdings nur argwöhnisch und Mandi meinte zu Sigune, sie solle das _Ding_ am besten wieder dort hingelegen, wo sie es gefunden hatte.

„Nein! Was, wenn sie kostbar ist?" Sigune hob den Anhänger in das spärlich vorhandene Licht „Schaut euch nur den Stein an, das ist bestimmt ein Smaragd oder so!"

„Oder ein Glasstein" meinte Mandi kritisch.

„Vielleicht, aber ich will die Kette trotzdem nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

„Du hörst dich gerade so an als hätte das Ding eine Seele." war Mandis Erwiderung darauf. Manchmal war Sigune einfach zu verrückt.

Mia, die bisher schweigend den beiden zugehört hatte, beugte sich nun vor und betrachtete die Kette eingehend, dann sagte sie: „ ich denke Sigune hat recht, vielleicht ist die Kette wirklich kostbar. Ich finde du solltest sie zum Fundbüro bringen"

„Zum Fundbüro?" meinte Mandi „ wer ist schon so blöd und zieht teuren Schmuck auf so einer Party an? Das allein ist doch schon Beweis genug, dass der Stein nur Plastik ist."

„ Ich dachte er sei aus Glas" spottete Sigune.

„Glas oder Plastik ist doch das gleiche" Mandi grinste und fügte, mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den grünen Stein tippend, hinzu „Das Ding ist bestimmt Made in China."

„Oder ein echter Edelstein" meinte Sigune und steckte die Kette vorsichtig, beinahe so als bestünde sie aus Porzellan in ihre Handtasche. „Vielleicht bekomme ich ja einen ultrahohen Finderlohn".

„Genau und wenn du reich geworden bist, lädst du uns beide auf eine Urlaubsreise ein." meinte Mandi und Mia verdrehte nur ihr ihre Augen.

„Uh, solche Versprechungen kann ich jetzt leider noch nicht manchen- nicht dass du mich noch auf Schadensersatz wegen Pflichtverletzung aus vorvertraglichem Schuldverhältnis verklagst, auch wenn es nur ein Schenkungsvertrag wäre."

„Sigune - ganz die angehende Anwältin" meinte Mandi sarkastisch „Die Welt muss sich wirklich vor dir wappnen."

_Eg havi eina rímu hoyrt,  
gjørd er í grønari líð,  
tað var fyrst í fyrndini,  
tað barst í Buðlans tíð._

Brynhild situr í salinum,  
sum ríkir ganga inn,  
ongan tykir Buðla dóttir  
vera javnlíka sín.

___Flammen züngelten im Abendlicht und stoben in rotorangenen Funken gen Himmel empor. Das Knistern und Knacken des Holzes vermischte sich mit dem in engelsgleicher Stimme vorgetragenen Lied, welches von sanftem Harfenklang begleitet wurde. Jeder schien der Frau, welche die Ballade so gefühlvoll vorsang und deren rotblondes Haar im Feuerschein beinahe dunkelrot leuchtete, zu lauschten. Ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht erhellte ein sanftes Lächeln. Die Zuhörer waren ganz gebannt im Sog ihres Gesangs, der wie aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen schien …_

_Hvør leingi vilt tú, dóttir mín,  
eyka mær ta sorg,  
at tú noktar hvønn at eiga,  
higar kemur í borg?"_

Sjúrður vann av orminum,  
Grani bar gullið av heiði.

_Ein kleiner Junge mit dunkelbraunem lockigen Haar zupfte an dem Kleid eines älteren Mädchens, welches sich daraufhin zu ihm beugte und schließlich in die Hocke ging. Mit seiner zarten Kinderstimme raunte er ihr flüsternd zu „Singt Mutter nicht wunderschön? Alle bewundern sie." Das Mädchen blickte auf und sah wieder zu der hübschen Frau, deren Haarfarbe der ihren so sehr glich. Ja, jeder schienen von ihr und ihrem Gesang wie verzaubert. Sie blickte sich noch immer bei ihrem kleinen Bruder kauernd um „Du hast recht" erwiderte sie mit sanfter melodischer Stimme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, den er leicht beschämt wegwischte. „Es ist wunderschön". _

_"Tegið, tegið, faðir mín,  
tær talið ikki svá,  
ikki er komin hin veldigi harri,  
ið mær er sámi at fá._

Ikki er komin hin veldigi harri,  
ið mær er sámi at fá,  
eystan fyri londini,  
har stendur mín hugur á.

_Als das Mädchen sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, blickte sie sich noch ein Mal um und lies die Umgebung auf sich wirken. Die Männer trugen blank polierte Rüstungen, die im Feuerschein in einem tiefen Bronzeton schimmerten und die Frauen waren in ihren kostbarsten Gewändern gekleidet. So auch sie, sie trug ein langes weinrotes Kleid, das am Ausschnitt und am Saum mit reichen Goldstickereien verziert war, ihr Haar war wie zu einer Krone hochgesteckt. Allerdings trug sie im Vergleich zu den anderen keinen Schmuck, außer einer feingliedrigen Kette mit einem goldenen Drachenanhänger, den sie von ihrem Vater nach einem seiner letzten Raubzüge geschenkt bekommen hatte und die sie seither immer bei sich trug. Der Drache schlängelte sich besitzergreifend um den im Widerschein der Flammen träge funkelnden grünen Edelstein. Sie blickte noch ein Mal zu ihrem kleinen Bruder, fuhr ihm kurz liebevoll übers lockige Haar, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich zu gefallen schien und blickte dann wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter, die einer Göttin glich und ganz in der Nähe ihr Vater, der ebenso wie die anderen nur Augen für ihre Mutter hatte. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick durch Zufall an einem ihr unbekannten Jüngling hängen, er schien nicht viel älter, als sie selbst zu sein. Seine frech blitzenden Augen trafen für einen kurzen Moment, der doch so viel länger schien, die ihren …_

_"Tað hava mær nornur skapt,  
liggur í brósti trá,  
níggju vetur unti eg Sjúrð,  
eg ei við eygum hann sá."_

Tú skalt seta mær gullstólin  
í oyðimørk at stá,  
sum teir kunnu dvørgar tveir  
best við rúnum slá.

_Doch die Magie des Moments wurde jäh zerstört, als ein anderer Jüngling, der älter, als der mit den keck blitzenden Augen war, dessen Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte. Das Mädchen richtete daraufhin ihren Blick wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Als sie sich wieder zurückwandte, waren die beiden jungen Männer bereits verschwunden …_

Als Sigune erwachte, war sie zunächst ziemlich verwirrt und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war. Oh, und ihr Kopf schwirrte, als hätte sie sich betrunken. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte sie sich um. Als ihre Sinne wieder einigermaßen zurückgekehrt waren, spürte sie die kühle schwere einer Kette um ihren Hals. Verwundert griff sie danach und erstarrte. Wie kam die Kette von ihrer Handtasche um ihren Hals? Sie hatte sie doch, sofern ihre Erinnerung sie nicht trügte, sie als wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war, noch nicht einmal aus der Tasche genommen! Sigune erschauderte leicht. Gab es so etwas wie verfluchte Ketten? Bildfetzen von dem merkwürdigen Traum erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge und die Melodie eines Liedes, das sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, spielte sich immer wieder, wie in einer Dauerschleife in ihrem Kopf ab. Es war wie bei einer Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hatte. _Werde ich verrückt? Oder ist das jetzt wie in einem dieser Horrorfilme, wo ich einen mysteriösen Anruf bekomme, der mich darauf hinweist, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu leben habe? _Allein schon der Gedanke bereitete ihr Gänsehaut. _Vielleicht hätte ich lieber auf Mandi hören sollen! _Sigune lies hastig das Medaillon los geradeso, als bestünde dieses aus glühendem Eisen. Am liebsten wollte sie die Kette, nicht mehr anfassen, höchstens mit Gummihandschuhen. Aber war es nicht eigentlich schon zu spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen? Immerhin trug sie das verdammte Ding um den Hals! Wurden Flüche eigentlich wie Viren übertragen?

Sigune fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr langes leicht naturgelocktes Haar und setzte sich ihre Brille auf. Kurz entschlossen fasste sie mit spitzen Fingern, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das im Grunde albern war, nach dem Medaillon und schaute es sich, mit der Zurückhaltung eines Forschers, der eine fremde Lebensform studierte und nicht wusste, ob diese gefährlich war, näher an. Das Medaillon ähnelte dem aus dem Traum sehr, um genau zu sein es war exakt dasselbe. Der Drache der sich um den funkelnden tannengrünen Stein, der etwa so groß war wie eine Mozartkugel, wand blickte sie mit seinen kleinen schwarzen Onyx Augen beinahe spöttisch an. Seine beindruckend realistisch wirkenden winzigen goldenen Schuppen schienen zu irisieren. _Meine Fantasie spielt wahrscheinlich wieder Mal total verrückt_ dachte Sigune und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Sie beschloss den merkwürdigen Traum am besten schnellst möglich zu verdrängen und die unheimliche Kette los zu werden. Aber der Gesang in dieser merkwürdigen Sprache wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Ebenso wenig konnte sie es über sich bringen die Kette abzulegen, irgendetwas Unergründliches schien sie davon abzuhalten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Der König von Asgard, Herrscher über alle neun Realms, saß, in der einen Hand den Herrscherspeer haltend, auf seinem gewaltigen goldenen Thron und schien tief in Gedanken über seine königlichen Aufgaben versunken zu sein. Außer ihm war niemand in dem beeindruckenden Saal des asgardischen Palastes zu gegen. Von den schweren Verwüstungen, durch den Angriff der Dunkelelfen war nichts mehr zu erahnen. Alles schien so wie zuvor und doch war alles anders. Asgard war nicht mehr dasselbe wie einst. Mochte die Sonne noch immer den Palast in seinem schönsten güldnen Glanz erstrahlen, die Herzen der Asgarder wollte es nicht mehr so sehr erfreuen, wie all die Jahrhunderte zuvor. Auch das Herz des Königs schien schwer, seitdem seine Gemahlin verschieden war und sein Sohn Thor, so hieß es, sich dazu entschlossen hatte bei seiner Liebsten, der Midgardin zu bleiben. Über den zweiten Sohn, Loki, der wie Frigga während des Angriffs getötet worden war, waren die Meinungen jedoch noch immer gespalten in der Bevölkerung. Manch einer hielt ihm zugute, das er bei der selbstlosen Tat Thor vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren, umgekommen war. Anderen wiederum war es ziemlich gleichgültig, was genau mit ihm geschehen war und wieder andere waren hinter vorgehaltener Hand gar froh, dass Loki nun keinen Schaden mehr würde anrichten können. Die Meinung war wahrlich gespalten. Man hoffte nur, dass Thor, Gott des Donners, der strahlende Held, sich dazu entscheiden würde, bald wieder Heim nach Asgard zu kommen. Man konnte nicht recht verstehen, weshalb er gerade für Midgard eine besondere Vorliebe entwickelt hatte. War es nur wegen der Midgardin?

Wenigstens Odin hatte sich nicht von dem asgardischen Volk abgewandt. Nein, seit seine Gattin tot und Thor in Midgard war, schien er sich gar mehr als zuvor um seine neun Reiche zu kümmern. Voller Tatendrang, beinahe als wäre er wieder ein junger Mann stürzte er sich in die staatlichen Angelegenheiten. Lange hatte Asgard nicht mehr in solch einer blühte gestanden. Ja, Odin war ein guter König. Doch Odin war nicht mehr der Jüngste und man hatte Sorge, dass er sich übernahm. Man sorgte sich, was mit Asgard und den anderen Königreichen geschehen würde, wenn er eines Tages starb, jetzt wo Thor die Midgarder bevorzugte und gar entschieden hatte dauerhaft bei diesen zu leben. Aber Thor würde nicht ewig in Midgard bleiben, dessen waren sich die Asgarder sicher. Vielleicht nahmen sie es ihm übel, dass er bei dem Sterblichen war und doch konnte das keinen Abbruch an der Zuneigung der Bevölkerung zum Thronfolger tun. Thor war noch nicht für das asgardische Reich verloren.

Ein schepperndes Geräusch, das wie das Zusammentreffen von Metall auf Metall klang, riss Loki für einen Moment aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte quer durch den gewaltigen Saal in Richtung des mächtigen goldenen Eingangsportals, dessen Türen noch immer fest verschlossen waren, verlor allerdings sogleich wieder das Interesse, als nichts weiter geschah, und widmete sich wieder seinen Gedankengängen. Alles lief bestens, niemand schien auch nur im geringsten zu ahnen, dass er Odin war. Nicht einmal Odins engste Berater schienen etwas bemerkt zu haben, auch wenn diese ihn oftmals in seinem Elan zügeln wollten, weil sie sich um seine Gesundheit sorgten, naja eher um Odins Gesundheit Sorgen machten. Sie glaubten Odin stürze sich aus Trauer um seine Gattin so sehr in seine königlichen Verpflichtungen. Lokis, also sein, dahinscheiden erwähnten, sie mit keiner einzigen Silbe, geradeso als hätte er niemals existiert. War das der Dank dafür, dass er ihren allseits geliebten Thor, allein schon sein Name schmeckte bitter wie Galle, vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und dabei sein Leben gegeben hatte? - wenn auch nicht wirklich, aber das konnten, sie ja nicht ahnen. Diese Missachtung seiner Person, seines Opfers kränkte Loki. Es brannte wie Säure. Wie konnten sie es wagen, seine Person so zu verachten und todzuschweigen! Das war also die Liebe, die Asgard für ihn übrig hatte. Oh, manchmal bedauerte er fast, dass Asgard bei dem Angriff der Dunkelelfen vor drei Jahren nicht vollkommen in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war und mit ihnen all diese undankbaren Heuchler. Loki stoppte seine aufwallenden Gefühle, die in letzter Zeit immer öfters kurz davor waren aus ihm herauszubrechen. Er durfte nicht die Kontrolle über sein Verhalten verlieren. Aber die Unmut, sie fraß an ihm, beinahe mehr noch als zuvor, als er noch nach dem Thron gierte. Er müsste zufrieden sein. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte – den Thron und er hatte Asgard, nach der Zerstörung, innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder dazu gebracht in voller Blüte zu erstrahlen. Machte ihn das nicht der Königswürde würdig genug? Einen besseren als ihn gab es nicht für diesen Thron, für diesen Titel. Doch die Leute bejubelten und dankten nicht ihm, Loki, sondern immerzu Odin. Alles was er tat, erschien als dessen Errungenschaft. Ihn missachteten sie und Odin priesen sie. Odin, der an all dem eigentlich erst Schuld war. Odin, der ihn in diese elendige gläserne Zelle gesteckt hatte. Er war schuld, dass seine Mutter Tod war. Seine Mutter, die immerzu die Einzige gewesen war, die zu ihm gestanden hatte …

Wieder hörte er das scheppernde Geräusch, der Waffen, doch dieses Mal hielt ihn nichts auf seinen Thron. Er schritt zügig, das Zepter noch immer in der Hand, über den marmornen Boden, vorbei an gewaltigen Säulen zum Eingangsbereich des Saals. Gerade als er bei den wuchtigen hohen goldenen Türen des Eingangsportals angekommen war, öffneten sich diese und gaben den Blick auf einen ziemlich aufgebrachten Boten frei, der sich verzweifelt, darum bemühte sich an den Wachen vorbei zu ihm zu drängen. Loki blieb stehen und betrachtete das Schauspiel kritisch.

„Ich muss zum König!" presste der Bote mit hochrotem Kopf hervor und bemühte sich noch immer unermüdlich, sich an den Wachen vorbei zudrängen, die wie ein Schutzwall, die Waffen drohend erhoben, vor ihm standen. „Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit!"

„Lasst ihn durch, Wachen" befahl Loki. Die Wachen ließen daraufhin von dem Boten so abrupt ab, dass dieser fast vornüber zu Boden fiel. Allerdings schien der Bote eine solche Behandlung bereits gewohnt zu sein, denn er verhinderte seinen Fall gekonnt und änderte ihn in eine elegante Verbeugung um. Loki lies sich keinen Moment anmerken, dass er durchaus ein wenig überrascht darüber war, dass der Bote seinen Sturz so geschickt hatte abwenden können.

„Was bringst du mir für Nachricht?" forderte Loki mit erhabenem Ton von dem noch immer ein wenig atemlos wirkenden Boten zu erfahren.

Der Bote blickte von seiner tiefen Verbeugung leicht auf. Ganz unterwürfiger Diener erwiderte er: „Mein König, es wurde in den Garten eingedrungen, wo der Baum der ewigen Jugend wächst. Idun hat mich geschickt, um Euch davon Kunde zu bringen, Eure Hoheit." der Bote schluckte schwer. Er blickte drein, als wäre das, was er als nächstes sagen musste sein sicheres Todesurteil. Der Bote schien darum zu ringen, wie er seinem König die schlechte Nachricht am schonendsten beibringen konnte. Aber offenbar gab es keinen Weg um die Worte abzuschwächen oder die Lage zu beschönigen.

„Es wurde ein Apfel entwendet." brachte er schließlich ein wenig zögerlich hervor.

Loki blickte den Boten irritiert an, was allerdings seinem, oder besser Odins Gesichtsausdruck nicht abzulesen war. Ein Apfel, des Baums der ewigen Jugend wurde entwendet, gut – und deswegen machte der Bote solches Aufhebens? Deswegen wurde er in seiner Ruhe gestört? Diese Nachricht hätte doch auch noch bis zur Audienz warten können. Immerhin hatte entsprechender Baum, doch sicherlich mehr als nur einen einzigen Apfel– außer er war drüber falsch im Bilde. Aber so weit er sich entsinnen konnte war dem nicht so, zumindest stand in den Büchern, die er gelesen hatte, nichts dergleichen. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, sich den Garten einmal näher anzuschauen …

Der Bote blickte Odin angespannt an. Er fürchtete den Zorn, des Königs, wusste er doch das dieser mit Argusaugen über den Garten und besonders über die kostbaren goldenen Früchte, welche verhinderten, dass die Götter alt und gebrechlich wurden, wachen ließ. Allerdings hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht jene Reaktion des Königs erwartet, die ihn nun empfing.

„Hast noch etwas zu berichten?" fragte Loki schon beinahe etwas gelangweilt, immerhin hatte er bei dem Schauspiel, das der Bote veranstaltet hatte, zumindest mit so etwas wie einen bevorstehenden Angriff auf eine wichtige Stadt gerechnet.

„Nein, eure Hoheit." meinte der Bote ein wenig starr und schaute Odin mit großen ungläubigen Augen an.

„Gut, dann sei es dir erlaubt zu gehen."

Der Bote ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, beinahe schneller als er gekommen war verschwand er wieder aus der Thronhalle. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er riskieren, dass der König dazu kam, seine Meinung wieder zu ändern und ihn zurückzurufen.

Loki blickte dem aufgekratzt wirkenden Boten ein wenig verwundert nach. Natürlich sah man Odins Gesicht, das noch immer einen würdevollen Ausdruck zur Schau trug, diese Verwunderung nicht im geringsten an. Das merkwürdige Verhalten des Boten brachte ihn ins Grübeln. Während Loki sich wieder zu seinem Thron begab, entschloss er sich, sobald ihn seine königlichen Pflichten für den heutigen Tag nicht mehr beanspruchten, in der Palastbibliothek nach Informationen über den verschwundenen magischen Apfel zu suchen. Oh, gewiss Loki wusste, wie sehr Odin darüber wachte, dass niemand außer ihm auch nur in die Nähe des Gartens kam. Weder er noch Thor, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ihre Mutter hatten auch nur in die Reichweite des Gartens kommen dürfen. Odin war, wenn es um den Baum der Jugend ging, mindestens so fanatisch, wie wenn es um seine beiden geliebten Raben Huginn und Muninn ging. Loki hatte, die Vorsicht von Odin schon immer als ein wenig übertrieben empfunden, waren die Äpfel doch einzig für Sterbliche wirklich interessant und nützlich. Aber Sterbliche fanden nur äußerst selten nach Asgard. Für die Asgarder selbst hatten die Äpfel nicht mehr nutzen außer jenen, dass sie zusätzlich zu ihrer Unsterblichkeit auch ebenso alters- wie makellos blieben.

Loki missfiel es sehr, wenn er nicht die vollkommene Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse hatte oder seine hingebungsvoll geschmiedeten und perfekt ausgefeilten Pläne nicht in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnten oder noch schlimmer diese vereitelt wurden. Doch was er noch mehr verabscheute, außer Midgarder natürlich, war, wenn sich vor ihm scheinbar eine Sackgasse auftat. Eine ebensolche Sackgasse war die Suche nach anderen möglichen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten, als den üblichen, für Äpfel der ewigen Jugend. Loki hatte die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht in der riesigen Palastbibliothek nach Informationen zu suchen, weshalb das Verschwinden eines einzigen mickrigen Apfels Potenzial dazu haben könnte, Odin in rage zu bringen. Denn eben so eine Rage schien der verstört wirkende Bote, der ihm im Thronsaal aufgesucht hatte, erwartet zu haben. Allerdings waren seine Recherchen nicht ganz so schnell vorangegangen, wie er wollte, die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, denen er folgen musste, um nicht enttarnt zu werden, machten die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Wie ein Strauchdieb hatte er, ja er der König, sich in die Bibliothek schleichen müssen, um keine unangenehmen Fragen zu erzeugen, weshalb er, seine Gesundheit mit nächtlichen Recherchen gefährden musste. Telepotieren war ja leider, dank Odins Fetisch für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht möglich gewesen, etwas das, wie Loki fand, unbedingt einer Änderung bedurfte, auch wenn er sich bis dato nie ernsthaft daran gestört gefühlt hatte. Wenigsten hatte Odin nicht auch noch die Suche per Magie nach bestimmten Themen eingeschränkt, sonst hätte es vermutlich Tage gedauert die Bücherreihen zu durchkämmen und etwas einigermaßen nützliches zu finden. Aber es hatte auch so viel zu lange gedauert, vor allem in Relation zum Ergebnis seiner Suche. Es gab nichts, absolut nichts zu finden das auch nur im Ansatz erklärt hätte, weshalb bereits das Verschwinden eines Apfels wie Hochverrat geahndet werden sollte. Loki hatte die Vermutung, dass Allvater, dessen Weitsicht man durchaus nicht unterschätzen sollte, vermutlich die wichtigen Informationen hatte verschwinden lassen, wahrscheinlich aus Sorge, dass Loki sie in seine Hände hätte, bekommen können. Mit allzu großer Sicherheit war dem so, denn waren nicht auch sämtliche Berichte über die Unendlichkeits-Steine zensiert geworden? Oh, er wusste noch, wie er sich darüber geärgert hatte! Solcherlei Zensierungen halfen nicht gerade dabei, meisterhafte Pläne zu erschaffen. Aber er hatte auch so später noch genügend über die Steine herausgefunden. Der Tesserak war nur einer von sechs. Und der Aether nicht zu vergessen, der sich nun irgendwo beim Collector befand.

Der unzufriedene gierige Teil von Loki, der nach mehr und mehr Macht verlangte, noch immer, obwohl er schon Herrscher über die neun Realms war, hatte sich immer noch nicht von der drängenden Begierde verabschiedet, Eigentümer aller Steine zu werden. Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ein solches Unterfangen unmöglich, zumal er noch nicht einmal wirklich seine Position als Herrscher festigen konnte und er sich hinter Odins Visage verstecken musste. Es wäre leichtsinnig alles, was er bisher erreicht hatte, dafür aufs Spiel zusetzten und doch lies ihn der Gedanke nicht los. Wallte immer wieder hoch und wollte sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen. Hätte er alle Steine, dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht den Kopf über einen lächerlichen Apfel zerbrechen. Aber dieser Plan würde wohl oder übel noch warten müssen.

Loki klappte das letzte Buch, in dem er geblättert hatte, ein mehre tausend Seiten dicker Leder gebundener Schinken, der nach Jahrhunderten alten Staub roch und dessen Seiten bereits ein wenig Gilb waren, mit einer verdrossenen Mine zu und strich mit einer Hand über den ledernen Buchdeckel in dem in Runen, der Titel golden eingeprägt war: _Schätze Asgards._

Wie es aussah, würde Odin, dachte Loki bitter, Idun einen Besuch abstatten müssen, vielleicht wusste sie mehr bescheid. Die andere mögliche Informationsquelle, die sich ihm noch bot, zog er gar nicht erst nicht in Betracht, zumal sie völlig außer Frage stand. Allerdings würde das Ganze eine schmale Grad Wanderung an einem ziemlich steilen rutschigen Abhang werden, denn Loki ging davon aus, dass Idun zu blenden nicht gerade einfach werden würde. Einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken den Apfel einfach Apfel sein zu lassen und darauf zu warten, dass etwas geschah, aber das war etwas, was Thor tun würde und Loki, nein, er würde jetzt sicherlich nicht plötzlich damit anfangen alles dem Zufall zu überlassen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es war beschlossene Sache: Idun musste befragt werden.

In aller Frühe, ritt Odin auf seinem treuen Ross Sleipnir, das so schnell und wendig war, dass man hätte, meinen können es besäße statt seiner vier acht Beine und dessen weißlich graues Fell beinahe silbern im ersten Sonnenlicht glänzte zu dem Ort, an dem sich der Garten befand, in dem der Baum über den Idun wachte, wuchs. Sleipnirs Hufe donnerten unermüdlich über saftige Wiesen und weichen Waldböden, wie einem inneren Kompass folgend, er musste diesen Weg schon unzählige Male entlang geprescht sein. Loki musste Sleipnir ohnehin kaum Anweisungen geben, das Tier schien immerzu zu wissen, was sein Reiter von ihm wollte. Auf Sleipnir zu reiten war anders als auf seinem nachtschwarzen Ross, das beinahe genauso so ungestüm, wie wogende Wellen bei stürmischer See sein konnte. Sein Rappe, welcher dieselbe Abneigung, wie sein Herr gegenüber Thor zu haben schien und manches Mal genauso hinterlistig und tückisch war wie er selbst, war Loki dennoch lieber, auch wenn Sleipnir flink wie ein Feldhase war. Schließlich drosselte das Ross, dessen silbergraues Fell an seinem edelen geschwungenem Hals kaum feucht war und dessen Nüstern nur leicht bebten, geradeso als hätte es nicht den gesamten Weg in gestreckten Galopp zurückgelegt, sein Tempo, bis es schließlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Offenbar hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Loki sprang mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem goldverzierten mit dunkelrotem Samt überzogenen Sattel und lies die Zügel, deren kirschholzfarbenes Leder ebenfalls mit goldenen Verzierungen geschmückt waren, locker auf den Rücken des Tieres ruhen. Sleipnir musste nirgendwo angebunden werden, das Ross blieb auch so gehorsam, wo es war, ein weiterer Unterschied zu seinem Rappen.

Loki schritt in die Richtung, in der er vermutete, dass dort der Eingang zum magischen Garten war. Keine Mauer umzäunte den Garten, auch kein Zaun, sondern eine Dornenhecke, die auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so bedrohlich wirkte, wie sie in Wirklichkeit sein musste. Über mannshoch rangen sich die dunkelgrünen Dornenranken verschlungen ineinander empor. Nicht einmal Thor hätte darüber blicken können. Einzelne Blätter von unterschiedlicher Größe sprossen ebenso wie nur schwer zwischen den spitzen Dornen zuerkennende Blütenknospen. Aber es waren sicherlich keine betörenden eleganten Rosen, die dort wuchsen. Die Hecke hatte nichts Märchenhaftes an sich, sondern eher etwas Unheilvolles. Es schien zudem kein Tor zu geben, durch das man in das Innere des Gartens hätte gelangen können. Loki schritt neugierig näher zu der Hecke und begutachtete sie eingehend aus sicherer Entfernung und hatte dabei eine grüblerische Mine ins Gesicht geschrieben. Langsam reckte er, mehr um zu testen, seinen einen Arm in Richtung der Hecke aus, die daraufhin zu leben erwachen schien. Die Ranken wanden sich bedrohlich und durch die Blätter und Knospen schien ein Zittern zu gehen, so als würden sie instinktiv Spüren, das dies nicht wirklich Odin war. Kurz bevor sich eine der Knospen in der Nähe von Lokis Arm öffnen und eine der Ranken nach seiner Hand fassen konnte zog Loki seinen Arm schnell zurück und entfernte sich mehrere Schritte von der Hecke, die nur wenige Sekunden später wieder ganz ruhig und friedlich dalagt. Loki, der mit der Reaktion, die die Hecke auf ihn haben würde gerechnet hatte, gab allerdings nicht auf, sondern probierte mehre Zaubersprüche, alle jedoch zu seinem Verdruss ohne jeden Erfolg. Odin schien wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben. Loki entließ ein leicht geschlagenes Seufzten. Dennoch Aufgegeben hatte Loki noch lange nicht. Er schreitete, immer mal wieder testend seine Hand ausstreckend, die Hecke entlang. Loki hatte bereits ein ordentliches Stück zurückgelegt, da sah er plötzlich von Weitem eine Person in schnellen Schritten auf sich zukommen. Angespannt blieb Loki stehen und betrachtete, wie die kleine zierlich wirkende Person auf ihn zukam. Es war die Göttin Idun, deren dunkelgraues Haar, welches ihr aus dem Gesicht geflochten war und ihr nach hinten offen über den Rücken zu fallen schien, im Schatten der Hecke beinahe schwarz wirkte. Es schien fast so als würde sie vom Schatten der hohen Hecke verschluckt. Mit etwas Abstand blieb sie vor Odin stehen, in ihrem Gesicht, das vom Schatten verdunkelt wurde, lag ein Ausdruck der Reue gepaart mit leiser Neugierde und stummen Bangen. _Wenigstens schaut sie nicht genauso dumm drein, wie der Bote,_ dachte sich Loki insgeheim, während er ihr einen milden Gesichtsausdruck schenkte.

„Allvater seid gegrüßt." sagte die Göttin mit kluger ruhig klingender Stimme. „Ich nehme an ihr habt die Nachricht meines Boten erhalten?"

Loki nickte würdevoll. „Ja."

Idun schwieg für einen Moment und blickte Loki an, so als würde sie darauf warten, dass Odin weitersprach, dann sagte sie ein wenig zurückhaltend: „Ich nehme an ihr wart bereits im Garten."

Auf Odins Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen in Lokis Kopf schien es dafür aber nur so zu rattern. Er entschied abzuwarten, so lief er wenigstens nicht Gefahr, sich selbst zu verraten. Idun die sein Schweigen als Ja aufgefasst zu haben schien meinte „Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass ihr hier entlang schreitet, Allvater – habt ihr gar mitbekommen, wie noch einmal jemand versucht hat in den Garten einzudringen?"

Loki erstarrte innerlich, warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht! Natürlich hatte Idun mitbekommen, wie er versucht hatte in den Garten zu gelangen. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn nicht bei einen seiner jämmerlichen Versuche ertappt. „Ja, ich war gerade beim Baum angelangt, da bemerkte ich wie jemand von außen in den Garten gelangen wollte. Ich eilte zurück, aber als ich ankam, war niemand da." meinte Loki „Ich schritt hier entlang in der Hoffnung vielleicht auf den Eindringling zu stoßen." Er hielt einen Moment inne „Erzählt mir Lady Idun, was an jenem Tage geschah, als der Apfel entwendet wurde."

„Es…es war früh am Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, nur graues Zwielicht erhellte den Garten." begann Idun ihre Schilderung nach kurzem Überlegen ein wenig zögerlich. "Ein seltsames Geräusch hat meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Ich lief zu dem Baum nur...nur um zu sehen, wie sich einer der Äpfel vor meinen Augen in Luft auflöste."

In Luft auflöste, das war wirklich sonderbar. Aber war es nicht schon sonderbar genug, dass sich überhaupt jemand die Mühe machte, einen der Äpfel zu stehlen? Es war viel zu viel Aufwand und eindeutig nicht der Mühe wert, dachte sich Loki und schüttelte im Geiste seinen Kopf über den merkwürdigen Dieb. Loki stellte Idun ein paare weitere Fragen, die sie ihm nur wenig zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte. Ohnehin konnte er ihr nicht jene Fragen stellen, die ihm auf seiner Zunge brannten, da es seine Tarnung in Gefahr gebracht hätte.

Als Loki sich schließlich wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht hatte und bei der Stelle ankam, wo er Sleipnir ursprünglich abgestellt hatte, musste er feststellen, dass das sonst so treue Ross Odins noch treuloser als sein eigenes, das wenigstens kam, wenn er nach ihm rief, zu sein schien. Loki kochte innerlich, was erlaubte sich diese verfluchte Schindmähre! Unterschwellig kochend, aber für den äußeren Betrachter äußerst gelassen drein blickend begann Loki nun zu Fuß, noch immer nach dem entlaufenen Ross ausschauhaltend, in die Richtung zu laufen aus der er mit dem Pferd gekommen war. Wenn er dieses verdammte Vieh irgendwo fand, so schwor sich Loki würde er es dem Fenriswolf persönlich zum Fraß vor werfen!

Loki war bereits eine Weile gegangen ohne Sleipnir selbst unter Einsatz von Magie wiederentdeckt zu haben, da drang das leise plätschern der Quelle, die den Urdabrunnen mit Wasser versorgte an seine Ohren. Eine sanfte Briese lies die Blätter der Esche Yggdrasil, die bei dem Brunnen wuchs und dessen Äste würdevoll diesen überschatteten, leicht rascheln und trug eine leise gesummte Melodie mit sich, die immer klarer Wurde desto näher Loki dem Baum und der Quelle kam. Loki kannte die Melodie, sie war die eines Liedes, das über die drei Nornen sprach, die in der nähe der Quelle hausten. Wie passend das eben eine dieser Nornen, die Melodie vor sich hersummte, während sie Wasser aus dem tiefen Brunnen schöpfte. Verdandi, schien nicht entgangen zu sein das jemand an der Quelle vorbei kam, den sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickte nun verstummt in die Richtung von Loki. Ihr hüftlanges Mahagoni farbenes Haar bewegte sich ganz leicht in der Briese und glänzte im Sonnenlicht.

„Allvater, welch eine Freude Euch zu sehen!" begrüßte sie ihn mit ihrer sanften melodischen Stimme, die dem Plätschern der Quelle glich. Ihre grauen, weise wirkenden Augen musterten ihn. Sie lies das goldene Behältnis, an dem eine lange ebenso goldene Kette baumelte und mit den sie Wasser geschöpft hatte auf dem Rand des Brunnens zurück und lief anmutig, ihr Himmelsblaues langes wallendes Kleid, am Rock mit eine Hand leicht anhebend, auf Odin zu. Loki, der eigentlich nicht länger verweilen wollte, überlegte bereits, während er seinen Zauber der ihm Odins aussehen gab sicherheitshalber verstärkte, eine Ausrede, um den Fängen der Norne zu entgehen. Verdandi lächelte sichtlich erfreut über seinen unerwarteten Besuch und sagte: „Meine Schwestern und ich haben eure Gegenwart schmerzlichst vermisst. Wollt ihr euch nicht eine Weile zu uns gesellen, Allvater? Skuld könnte für euch die Runen befragen, so wie sie es immer für euch tat."

Es wäre riskant mitzugehen und den Nornen einen Besuch abzustatten, immerhin waren sie mächtige magische Wesen, mächtiger als Loki gar. Und doch obwohl Loki Gefahr lief, dass sein Schwindel aufgedeckt wurde, konnte er das Angebot der Norne schlecht ablehnen. Zum einen nicht, weil es unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen würde zum anderen, weil Loki wissen wollte, ob die Nornen mehr über den verschwundenen Apfel erzählen konnten, jetzt da Idun ihm nicht hatte Auskunft geben können.

„Gerne nehme ich Eure Einladung an, Lady Verdandi" erwiderte er deshalb und Verdandi schenkte ihm ein weiteres anmutiges Lächeln.

Gemeinsam Schritten Verdandi und Loki in Richtung des Heimes der Nornen. Es war nur ein kurzer Weg, denn nur wenige Momente später standen sie vor der Hütte, nein eine Hütte mochte man es wohl nicht nennen, eher ein kleines Häuschen aus unbehauenen grauen Steinen gebaut, dessen Dach grasbewachsen war. Es schien ganz mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Die mit kunstvollen floralen geschnitzten Verzierungen geschmückte schwere Eichen Tür, wurde geöffnet noch bevor Verdandi nach dem goldenen Türgriff griff. Loki der die Tür in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm geblieben war, ebenso wie das Häuschen genau gemustert hatte, hoffte das die Runen, die an die linke Ecke der Tür geschlagen worden waren, wirklich das bedeuteten, was er zu wissen glaubte und nicht unerwartet doch seine Magie hemmen würden. Aber für solcherlei Gedanken blieb nun keine Zeit mehr, denn er wurde bereits von Urd begrüßt, die ein wenig älter und reifer als Verdandi aussah, was aber bei unsterblichen Wesen nichts auszusagen hatte, den alle drei Nornen mussten soweit Loki sich entsinnen konnte beinahe genauso alt sein wie Odin selbst, wenn nicht sogar älter. Urd hatte langes Haar in der Farbe von frisch geschlagenem Eibenholz und Augen von einem tiefen dunklen blau. „Allvater es ist uns eine Ehre euch zu uns laden zu können" sagte sie ihre Stimme, wie süßester Harfenklang. „Tretet nur ein."

Loki überschritt, im Geiste beinahe schon zu Allvater betend (- und das musste wirklich etwas heißen), dass er nicht seine Tarnung verlor, die Türschwelle und atmete innerlich auf, als nichts passierte. Von außen war Lokis bangen allerdings nicht einen Moment zu erblicken gewesen. Loki widerstand seinen innerem Drang seine Umgebung näher zu begutachten, immerhin war dies nicht Odins erster Besuch bei den drei weisen Frauen.

Das innere des Häuschens war weder sonderlich hell noch wirklich düster zu nennen, vermutlich machte es diesen Eindruck, da die Möbel allesamt aus düsteren Gehölz gezimmert waren, durch die kleinen Fenster allerdings genügend Licht dringen konnte, um das innere weit genug zu erhellen, um es noch als behaglich bezeichnen zu können. Loki wurde in einen größeren Raum geführt, der eine Art Salon darstellte, sofern man das so nennen konnte in Anbetracht der Größe des Häuschens. Sein Blick glitt zu erst zu einem großen äußerst massiv wirkenden Tisch, der in weit mehr Licht lag als der restliche Raum, da an der Wand die dahinter einen halbrunden Bogen machte, drei größere Fenster waren. Gepolsterte Stühle, aus demselben Holz, die mit einem Stoff bezogen waren, dessen Name sich Loki nicht mehr entsinnen konnte standen um den Tisch herum. Als Loki seinen Blick in die andere Richtung wandern lies entdeckte er Skuld, von deren mondscheinfarbenen Haar, dass sie zu einem einfachen Zopf geflochten trug beinahe ein Strahlen ausging. Ihre sturmgrauen Augen waren konzentriert auf ihre Arbeit an der Spindel gerichtet, an der sie gerade einen silberglänzenden leicht durchscheinenden Faden spann, der ein wenig so aussah als stamme er aus einem morgentaufeuchten Spinnennetz, das von ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtete wurde. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Faden, den sie dort spann. Es war ein Schicksalsfaden, gesponnen aus Träumen, Hoffnungen und Ängsten.

Skuld schien Odins Blick auf sich gespürt zu haben, denn sie schaute nun auf, ihre seltsam grauen Augen über Odins Gesicht gleitend, als müsste sie sich etwas vergewissern, während sie beinahe grübelnd mit einem Finger über den hauchdünnen Faden strich. Loki versuchte sich sein leichtes Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, Skuld war die mächtigste der drei Nornen und wohl auch jene, die am misstrauischten war. Skuld machte mit ihrem Kopf eine leichte kaum erkennbare Bewegung, als würde sie einen Gedanken abschütteln, dann stand sie auf und kam auf Loki zu, um ihn ebenso wie zuvor ihre Schwestern zu begrüßen.

Nachdem sich die Nornen mit ihrem Gast bei dem sonnenbeschienen Tisch niedergelassen hatten fragte ihn schließlich Skuld, was wohl alle drei Frauen erfahren wollten.

„Was führte Euch nach Urdabrunn, Allvater?"

„Ich kam wegen des Apfels, der vom Baum der ewigen Jugend gestohlen wurde. Bekamt ihr davon schon Kunde?"

„Ja, Allvater. Es ist wahrlich bedauerlich." sagte Urd in einem Ton als würde Odin das Dahinscheiden eines Verwandten betrauern.

„Konntet Ihr näheres über die Vorkommnisse erfahren?" Loki blickte fragend in die Runde. „Idun eilte zu uns und berichte davon. Doch keiner hat auch nur bemerkt, wie es geschah oder wer es war." antwortete Verdandi für ihre beiden Schwestern mit. „Es war als hätte sich der Apfel einfach in Luft aufgelöst." Das gleiche hatte ihm bereits Idun erzählt.

„Wenn man nur wüsste, was der Dieb mit dem Apfel vorhat!" machte Loki einen Versuch den Nornen zu entlocken, weshalb das Verschwinden so schrecklich war.

„Möglichkeiten gibt es vielerlei der Möglichkeiten eine." sprach Skuld nach längerem Schweigen schließlich in rätzelhafter Weise und Verdandi fuhr für sie ebenso rätzelhaft fort:

_„ ew´ges Leben verleihen,_

_ Leben von Leben teilen,_

_ Leben mit Leben vereinen." _

Loki wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits bei den Nornen zu Besuch war, die drei wissbegierigen weisen Frauen hatten ihn über allerlei Dinge ausgefragt und Loki konnte sich so manches Mal nur mit großem Geschick an einem Abhang entlang schlängeln, der sich durch eine ihrer Fragen vor ihm auftat und ihn ins verderben zu reisen drohte. Noch mehr als gewöhnlich musste er auf seine Worte und Gesten achten. Es war anstrengend und ziemlich ermüdend. Schließlich bot Skuld an, wie Verdandi bereits am Brunnen hervorgesagt hatte, ihm die Zukunft aus den Runen zu lesen. Loki, der durchaus gespannt darauf war, was die Runen für seine Zukunft künden würden, stimmte ohne Weiteres zu. Verdandi, die jüngste der Schwestern breitete einen kunstvoll gewebten Teppich, der eigens dem Zweck der Runenbefragung zu dienen schien, auf dem Tisch vor den Platz von Skuld aus, die in der zwischen Zeit kurz in einen anderen Raum verschwunden war, um die Runen zu holen. Die Runen waren aus Holz des Weltenbaums geschnitzt und schienen so alt wie die Zeit selbst zu sein. Mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck legte Skuld alle Runen, die sie zuvor aus einem Beutel aus nachtblauen leicht glänzenden Stoff geholt hatte, auf ihre Handflächen und begann, die etwas kompliziert wirkende Prozedur des Runenwerfens, welche ganz eigenen Gesetzen zu folgen schien. Loki beobachtete neugierig jeden ihrer Schritte, immerhin konnte er ja noch etwas dazu lernen. Schließlich lagen nur noch sechs Runen auf dem Teppich vor Skuld ausgebreitet. Der konzentrierte Gesichtsausdruck der Norne vollführte während sie die verbliebenen Runen studierte einen Wandel, er schien mit einem Mal wie versteinert. Die beiden anderen Nornen, denen der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Schwester ebenso wenig wie Loki entgangen war, beugten sich nun ebenfalls in Richtung der Runen, um einen Blick auf die Botschaft zu erhaschen, die ihre Schwester so hatte er erstarren lassen. Loki, der langsam ungeduldig wurde, fragte schließlich: „Was seht Ihr, Lady Skuld ?"

Skuld schwieg einen Moment, blickte mit noch immer seltsam erstarrten und bleichen Gesichtszügen kurz zu ihren Schwestern, deren ebenmäßige Züge nun ebenfalls von einen entsetzt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck verzerrt wurden, um dann mit ihren merkwürdigen dunkelgrauen Augen an Loki haften zu bleiben. Mit einer Stimme, die seltsam starr klang, sprach sie schließlich aus, was ihr die Runen erzählt hatten:

_„Die Zeit, in der sich alle Mächte auflösen naht._

_Brüder fallen einander in den Rücken und_

_der Sohn verschont seinen eigenen Vater nicht"_

„Ragnarök" hauchte Loki mehr zu sich selbst in schlagartiger Erkenntnis. Seine Glieder fühlten sich auf einmal seltsam Taub an. Es durfte nicht sein, nicht jetzt, wo er so weit gekommen war!

„Noch ist die Götterdämmerung nicht angebrochen, Allvater. Noch trägt Yggdrasil junge Triebe" erwiderte die Norne Skuld „ Aber seht euch vor, dunkle Tage werden anbrechen. Wer einst gut schien wird böse sein und wer einst böse gut." schloss sie schließlich unheilvoll.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Loki schritt zügig über den Bifrost. Beeindruckend leuchtete die Regenbogenbrücke zu seinen Füßen in Facetten von gelb, grün, blau und rot, doch Loki hatte keinen Blick dafür, seine Gedanken waren mit weit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Nachdem Loki, nach Skulds beunruhigender Weissagung, seinen Besuch bei den drei weisen Frauen beendet hatte, war er noch ein Stück des Weges grübelnd zu Fuß gegangen. Über das verschwinden von Sleipnir verlor er keinen Gedanken mehr, er brauchte das Ross ohnehin nicht um zum Palast zurückzukehren, teleportieren war wesentlich schneller, auch wenn es allerdings nach einer Weile unliebsame Fragen aufwerfen würde, wo sein Ross abgeblieben war. Wenn er Glück hatte, hatten sie in ihrer Ignoranz noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er Ausgeritten war- allerdings standen die Chancen dafür ziemlich schlecht, besonders wenn man seine Berater berücksichtigte, die immer zu besorgt waren er könnte in den Odinschlaf fallen. Aber Loki wäre nicht Loki gewesen, wenn er nicht bereits eine passende Lüge parat gehabt hätte. Allerdings war Loki nicht gerade wenig überrascht als er, Sleipnir dem elendigen Getier schließlich doch noch über den Weg lief. Seelenruhig grasend stand das einfältige Ross am Wegesrand, geradeso als wäre nie etwas geschehen und als ob Loki es genau dort abgestellt hätte. Innerlich gereizt über das Ross welches sich erlaubt hatte mit ihm, Gott der List und Tücke, Späße zu treiben, hatte er sich schließlich auf Sleipnir auf den Rückweg zum Palast begeben. Dort angekommen wurde er, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug seine Stimmung anzuheben, sogleich von besorgten Dienern empfangen. Nachdem er seinen Hofstaat mit gekonnten Worten besänftigt hatte, war er so schnell es seine Pflichten zugelassen hatten zur Regenbogenbrücke geeilt.

Energisch schreitete Loki auf sein anvisiertes Ziel zu. Auch wenn es ihm äußerst missfiel, musste er Heimdall aufsuchen. Er verachtete Heimdall zutiefst und doch war er zu seinem großen Verdruss auf ihn angewiesen, wenn es darum ging zu erfahren, ob Thor noch immer in Unwissenheit schwelgte und nicht doch unerwartet auf die Idee kam wieder langzeitig nach Asgard zu kommen, weil ihn die Midgarder zu langweilen begangen. Loki ging jedoch nur schwerlich davon aus, das einer dieser Fälle jemals irgendwann eintreten würden – aber es war besser für den Fall der Fälle vorbereitet zu sein. Ganz der interessierte Vater, musste sich „Odin" ohnehin ab und zu bei Heimdall um das Wohlergehen seines geliebten Sohnes erkundigen. Diese Besuche bei Heimdall zu unterlassen, würde zudem nur unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen -wenn auch nur bei Heimdall. Allerdings schrammten diese „Besuche" manchmal, nein immer hart an Lokis Akzeptanzgrenze, auch wenn Thor ihm zugegeben nicht vollkommen egal war, was Loki aber vermutlich selbst unter Folter nicht bekannt hätte.

Heimadall wendete seinen Kopf leicht und blickte mit seinen seltsam goldenen Augen in Odins Richtung. „Mein König, was bringt Euch zu mir?"fragte er und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zu einer Verbeugung. Heimdall gehörte, wie Idun und die Nornen zu den wenigen Personen, die Loki in die Kategorie: _Intelligent und aufmerksam genug, um mich entlarven zu können_, einstufte. In dies Kategorie gehörten Thor und dessen stupiden Freunde, eindeutig nicht, weshalb die wenigen kurzen Besuche von Thor auf Asgard nicht weiter tragisch waren, bis auf dass das Loki den „liebenden" Vater hatte spielen müssen, worauf er allzu gerne verzichtet hätte.

„Ist es wegen des Apfels der ewigen Jugend?" fragte Heimdall, als Odin ihm nicht gleich antwortete.

„Ja und Nein" meinte Loki. Er musterte aufmerksam Heimdalls Gesicht und fragte dann „Konntet Ihr sehen, wer den Apfel entwendet hat, Heimdall?"

„Nein, der Dieb blieb leider für meine Augen ungesehen, Allvater."

Diese Antwort half nicht gerade dabei Lokis stark angeschlagene Stimmung zu heben. Wenn selbst Heimdall den Dieb nicht sah, bedeutete das nichts Gutes.

„Er scheint sich offenbar darin zu verstehen seine Präsenz zu verdecken, so wie Loki es dereinst Tat." fügte Heimdall hinzu.

_Wie erfreulich_, dachte sich Loki _wenn ich nicht für alle Welten als Tod gelten würde, würde er mich sofort verdächtigen. Als ob ich mir jemals eine solche Mühe machen würde um einen einzigen Apfel zu stehlen. Viel zu viel Aufwand für so ein mickriges Ergebnis. _Die rätzelhaften Worte der Nornen schwirrten in seinen Gedanken umher, aber er hatte im Moment keine Zeit darüber zu grübeln. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Loki zwang sich zu einem würdevollen nicken und fragte schließlich: „Wie ergeht es meinem Sohn auf Midgard, Heimdall?"

Wie immer hörte Heimdall diese Frage gerne aus dem Munde Odins. Und während Lokis Blick dem von Heimdall zum Sternenhimmel folgte, dachte er: _manchmal ist es fast schon zu einfach_. Heimdall erzählte ihm eine Weile davon was Thor drunten auf Midgard tat, was Loki allerdings nicht im mindesten interessierte, ihn aber dennoch mit innerer Ruhe erfüllte, denn es bedeute, dass Thor nicht urplötzlich einen Geistesblitz bekommen hatte, aber wie auch? Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete Loki, bekam er langsam Verfolgungswahn, er verwandelte sich, aus Sorge jemand könnte ihn sehen, nicht einmal mehr, wenn er vollkommen allein war in seine eigene Gestalt zurück. Es fraß an seinem sowieso schon ziemlich angeschlagenen Gemüt unentwegt vor geben zu müssen jemand anderes zu sein, besonders wenn dieser jemand eine Person war, in deren nähe er zu sein nicht erpicht wäre. In letzter Zeit kam er sich immer mehr wie gefangen in einem selbst geschaffenen Gefängnis vor, selbst in seiner gläsernen Zelle hatte er sich im Vergleich _hierzu_ manchmal freier gefühlt. Auch, wenn er selbst zu sein ebenfalls für ihn wenig erstrebenswert war, denn mit seiner „wahren" Identität hatte sich Loki immer noch nicht angefreundet. In schwachen, wirklich, wirklich schwachen Momenten, die so gut wie nie vor kamen, wünschte sich Loki manchmal, alles wäre wieder so wie vorher, bevor Thor Möljonir von Odin überreicht bekommen hatte und er noch nicht wusste was er war. Aber wie schon gesagt: Dafür verschwendete Loki so gut wie nie einen Gedanken, er war ohnehin viel zu beschäftigt, um Zeit dafür zu finden. Dennoch wäre es gelogen gewesen zu sagen, das Loki, Superschurke und König von Asgard, nie daran dachte, auch wenn er dies selbst niemals zugeben hätte.

Als Loki sich nach Heimdalls ausführlichen, wie Loki fand, zu ausführlichen Bericht – Es hätte alle Mal genügt, wenn Heimdall gesagt hätte: Thor geht es gut, er hat nicht allzu schnell vor nach Asgard zurückzukommen – zum gehen wenden wollte, hielt ihn die tiefe kräftige Stimme von Heimdall auf. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Loki, Heimdall hätte nun schließlich doch noch seine Farce durchschaut. Er atmete beinahe auf, als Heimdall in alarmiert klingenden Ton stattdessen sagte: „Ich habe eine weitere Götterpräsenz auf Midgard gesichtet, Allvater."

„Eine weitere Präsenz?" Loki überbrückte zügig, die Entfernung zwischen sich und Heimdall und schaute dann, als könne er Heimdalls Blick folgen in dieselbe Richtung wie dieser, aber natürlich konnte Loki nichts außer Abertausenden, nein Millionen Sternen, die den Nachthimmel zierten erkennen.

„ Ja, mein König." erwiderte Heimdall angespannt.

„Und wo befindet sich diese Präsenz? – bei Thor?" Loki schenkte Heimdall einen Seitenblick. Hatte einer von Thors „charmanten" Freunden etwa einen Weg gefunden ohne Heimdall nach Midgard zu gelangen? Vielleicht sollte er wirklich ein paar von Odins Raben als Spione auf sie ansetzen. Thors Freunde mochten zwar ebenso wenig zum logischen Denken begabt sein wie Thor, aber man durfte seine Gegner niemals unterschätzen. Wie die Midgarder es so farbenfroh und kleingeistig beschreiben würden: auch ein blindes Huhn findet einmal ein Korn.

„Nein, nicht bei Thor, mein König. Die Präsenz befindet sich auf einem völlig anderen Landstrich."

„Wo genau?" sagte Loki und während er Heimdalls Erklärungen lauschte, begann er bereits einen Plan zu schmieden.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Schritte halten dumpf auf dem pechschwarzen Asphalt, der im gelborangen Licht der Straßenlaternen feucht glitzerte, wieder. In der Ferne konnte man leicht die Motorengeräusche vereinzelter Autos hören, die noch um diese Uhrzeit durch die Stadt fuhren, aber die Stille jedoch dennoch nicht zurückzudrängen vermochten. Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht, biss kalt in ihre Wangen und rauschte an ihren Ohren. Sigune zog ihren grünen gestrickten Schal ein wenig höher, bis er ihr fast bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze reichte, sodass ihr Atem die Gläser ihrer Brille leicht beschlagen lies. Sie lief schnell, beinahe so als müsse sie zu einem wichtigen Termin eilen, aber es war die Finsternis und dieses mulmige Gefühl, welches sie immerzu heimsuchte, wenn sie im Dunkeln zurück zu ihrer Wohnung gehen musste. Dass das Gebäude, in dem sie wohnte, zudem ziemlich abgelegen lag und sie auf ihrem Heimweg ein kurzes Stück durch ein kleines angrenzendes Wäldchen musste, vermochte ihre Lage nicht gerade zu verbessern. Sigune wäre am liebsten gerannt, dennoch unterdrückte sie ihren Drang und zwang sich zur Ruhe, auch wenn alles in ihr nach Flucht schrie. Leise summte sie eine Melodie vor sich her, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung sich abzulenken und die unheimliche Stille zu verdrängen. Immer wieder wand sie ihren Kopf um, lauschte in die Dunkelheit, die nur vom schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaternen durchbrochen wurde, doch nichts außer dem Rauschen des Windes und leisen Motorengeräuschen war zu hören. Dennoch schien es ihr als würden unsichtbare Augen sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus beobachten, auf sie lauern, wie ein Jäger auf seine Beute. _Aber das war absurd, oder? _Sigune hatte noch nie die Dunkelheit gemocht, vielleicht war ihre Fantasie einfach zu blühend dafür und ihr Gedächtnis für gruselige Filmszenen und Fernsehberichte einfach zu gut und detailgetreu. Selbst in ihrem kleinen Heimatdorf hatte sie sich jedes Mal dagegen gesträubt bei Nacht allein aus dem Haus zu gehen, obwohl es wirklich unwahrscheinlich war, dort jemand anderem als einem Fuchs oder einem Marder über den Weg zu laufen, so etwas wie Axtmörder oder Meuchelmörder gab es dort nicht und dennoch … die Dunkelheit strahlte etwas Unheilvolles aus, das ihre Fantasie nur so sprühen lies. Es war kein Segen, wahrlich nicht. Zumindest, so tröstete sich Sigune, wurde in großen Städten die Straßenbeleuchtung nicht wie in ihrem Heimatdorf um Mitternacht ausgeschaltet- aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost. Immerhin musste sie Daheim nicht durch ein Waldstück. Sigune erschauderte unwillkürlich. Aber es war trotzdem unheimlich gewesen. Besonders wenn sie allein mit dem Auto ihrer Eltern nach einem Mädelabend mit einer Schulfreundin, die im Nachbarort wohnte, in tintenschwarzer Düsternis, die jedes Licht aufzusaugen schien nach Hause gefahren war. An einem solcher Abende hatte ihre Katze, die urplötzlich zwischen den Stauden des Vorgärtchens ihrer Mutter hervorgesprungen war sie beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. Ja vermutlich gehörte das leichte Rascheln, das sie hörte, als sie bereits ein paar Meter durch die waldähnliche Parkanlage gegangen war, ebenfalls nur einer verrückten, etwas zu klein geratenen schwarzen Katze. Sicher war es nur eine Katze. Versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Aber das Rascheln war zu laut für eine Katze. Sigune blieb unwillkürlich stehen und lauschte angespannt in die Dunkelheit. Wieder rascheln. Wie erstarrt blickte sie in die Richtung, aus der sie das Rascheln vermutete. Es musste ein großes Tier sein … oder … nein … sicher nur ein Dachs oder ein Fuchs, immerhin verirrten sich diese Tiere auch in Städte. Sigune zwang sich nur halbwegs beruhigt weiter zu gehen, zum Glück war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Ende des Parks. Dennoch beschlich sie mehr und mehr die böse Vorahnung, dass sie es nicht bis zum Ende des Weges schaffen würde. Es war eines dieser Bauchgefühle, ein aufwühlendes beunruhigendes Gefühl ähnlich dem, dass manch einer hat, wenn er bereits vor einer Klausur weis, dass sie ein totaler Reinfall wird und er sich wünscht er wäre einfach am Morgen im Bett geblieben. Blanke Panik überflutete Sigune und sie begann zu rennen. Sie wollte weg, raus aus diesem gottverdammten Wald. Erinnerungen an Berichte von Aktenzeichen XY schossen Sigune, wie die Salve eines Maschinengewehrs durch den Kopf. Passierten nicht die meisten Straftaten in Stadtparks? Sigune rannte so schnell sie konnte, weder nach rechts noch nach links blickend, auf ihr Ziel zu. Ihre Sportlehrerin für die Sigune immer (berechtigterweise) so etwas wie eine Sportanalphabetin gewesen war, wäre vermutlich mehr als stolz auf sie gewesen, denn so schnell war Sigune wohl noch nie gesprintet. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und die kalte Luft stach bei jedem Atemzug in ihrer Lunge, doch Sigune war das egal, sie wollte nur noch raus aus diesem Wald. Doch alle Anstrengung sollte nicht genügen, denn noch bevor Sigune das Ende, des von Bäumen und Büschen gesäumten düsteren Wegs erreichen konnte, erschien scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Hand, die mit groben Griff Sigune am Arm zufassen bekam und sie mit Gewalt in ihrem Lauf hinderte. Die Person zerrte, die sich wild wehrende Sigune, welche vergeblich um Hilfe rief an den Haaren packend mit sich, tiefer in den Park, abgelegen von jeglichen Zeugen.

Immer tiefer in den Park zog der Unbekannte, dessen Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nur schemenhaft zu erkennen war, Sigune, die verzweifelt nach ihm trat und mir ihrer freien Hand versuchte nach dem Gesicht des Angreifers zu kratzten. Bei jedem ihrer Versuche zog er nur noch grober an Sigunes Haar, sodass diese glaubte, er würde ihr alle Haare ausreißen. Der Unbekannte zerrte sie durch Gebüsch, Äste schlugen ihr ins Gesicht und kratzten über ihre Haut und verhedderten sich in der Wolle ihres Schals. Sigune versuchte ihre rechte Hand, die sich im eisernen Griff ihres Angreifers befand zu befreien, allerdings blieb jedes noch so starke ziehen und zerren ohne Erfolg, die Finger des Mannes drückten nur noch fester zu, ihr Handgelenk fühlte sich bereits ganz taub vor Schmerz an der Stelle an, an der er sie festhielt.

„Bitte lass mich gehen" flehte Sigune, die mittlerweile erkannt hatte, dass sie sich nur durch ein Wunder sich selbst aus den Fängen ihres Angreifers würde befreien können diesen an „Bitte, ich habe doch kaum Geld bei mir – willst du wirklich jemanden wegen fünf Euro umbringen?" Sigune versuchte, während der Mann sie noch immer mit sich zog und weder von ihrem Haar noch ihrem Arm abließ, dessen Blick in der Dunkelheit zu suchen. „Bitte" versuchte sie noch ein Mal ihre Stimme war dünn und klang rau vor Verzweiflung und Angst. Doch der Mann ließ sich nicht eine Sekunde von ihrem Flehen beirren. Sigune verfluchte sich selbst, warum war sie nicht einfach in ihrer Wohnung geblieben, warum hatte sie unbedingt mit einer befreundeten Kommilitonin ins Kino gehen und warum hatte der verdammte Film auch noch Überlänge haben müssen? Warum war sie so dumm gewesen? – War die seltsame Kette, die sie nicht einmal mehr von ihrem Hals bekam nicht genug ein böses Omen gewesen? Sigune fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film, sie hatte nicht vor als Leiche zu enden, nicht im geringsten. Aber was sollte sie tun? Tränen der puren Verzweiflung und Angst, die in ihr aufzusteigen drohten, schnürten ihr die Luft ab, aber Sigune hielt ihnen stand. Weinen konnte sie nicht retten, ebenso wenig wie flehen. Ihr Angreifer wirkte entschlossen und seine Entscheidung, was auch immer mit ihr anzustellen, schien in Stein gemeißelt zu sein. Dennoch versuchte sie noch einmal den Mann umzustimmen, ihre Stimme klang dünn und hilflos als sie die Worte aussprach: „ Bitte … Bitte lass mich gehen. Niemand wird je davon erfahren-„ Ihre Stimme brach. Doch wieder schwieg der Mann und lies nicht einen Moment von Sigune ab, sondern ganz im Gegensatz zerrte sie, als sie offenbar sein Ziel erreicht hatten, eine kleine stockdunkle Stelle versteckt vor aller Augen hinter Gebüsch und eng stehenden Bäumen, mit roher Gewalt an ihren Haaren zu Boden und pinnte sie mit seinem Körpergewicht auf den grasbewachsenen mit feuchtem Laub bedeckten Grund. Ihre Hände drückte er mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf auf den Boden, während die andere sich einen Weg zum Verschluss ihrer Winterjacke suchte. Sigune konnte zappeln und zerren, wie sie wollte, es half nichts, sie war zu schwach, es brachte nicht ein Mal etwas, dass sie nur wenig kleiner als der Angreifer selbst war, sie war verloren, dem Unbekannten hilflos ausgeliefert. Aber dennoch gab sie sich nicht kampflos geschlagen, versuchte immer wieder ihre schmerzenden tauben Beine zu befreien und spuckte ihrem Angreifer ins Gesicht, als dessen grobe Hand sich einen Weg in ihre Jacke suchte. Der Mann wischte sich sein Gesicht an seinem Arm ab, zog seine Hand wieder aus ihrer Jacke und legte sie ihr um den Hals, um ihr die Luft abzudrücken. Sein Atem strich über ihre Wange als er, seinem zappelnden Opfer die Luft abschnürte. Sigune glaubte schon ersticken zu müssen, da lies der Mann wieder von ihr ab und seine Hand glitt um ein weiteres Mal in ihre Jacke. Sigune, die keuchend nach Luft schnappte und deren Kopf schrecklich dröhnte, bekam kaum mit, wie plötzlich der Kerl über ihr von ihr gestoßen und von einem Unbekannten weggezerrt wurde.

Sigune, noch immer auf dem Boden liegend blickte irritiert in die Dunkelheit mit zittrigen Gliedern setzte sie sich schließlich auf und versuchte einen Blick auf ihren Retter und ihren Angreifer zu erhaschen, aber es war zu düster, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu erkennen. Sie konnte nur hören, wie schließlich einer der beiden durch das dichte Geäst des Gebüsches die Flucht ergriff und Sigune hoffte inständig das dieser jemand der Angreifer gewesen war. Mit wackeligen Beinen und den Schock noch immer tief in den Knochen sitzend stand sie schließlich auf und lauschte in die Stille, die nach der offenbar erfolgreichen Flucht einer der Personen eingekehrt war. Zu verwirrt, um zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, blieb sie stehen, geradeso wie ein Reh, das in das Scheinwerferlicht eines herannahenden Autos blickte. Alles in ihr schrie danach schnellst möglich zu verschwinden, ihre Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und um ihr Leben zu rennen, denn wer wusste, ob die Schritte, die sie nun vernahm und die auf sie zu kamen wirklich ihrem Retter gehörten? Aber Sigunes Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen, wie angewurzelt stand sie da und wartete auf das ungewisse. Schließlich blieb die Person vor ihr stehen. Sigune hatte das Gefühl, dass der unbekannte Mann sie trotz der Dunkelheit zu mustern schien, was zwar absolut absurd war, denn es war viel zu düster, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu erkennen. Sigune ging davon aus, dass er ihr Retter und nicht ihr Angreifer war – was sie aus der Tatsache schloss, dass er sie nicht attackierte, dennoch war sie ihm gegenüber misstrauisch und wachsam. Ihr unbekannter Retter war merkwürdig, noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesprochen. Er hatte nicht gefragt:

„Wie geht es Ihnen/Dir?"

Oder

„Sind sie/, bist du verletzt?"

Er starrte sie einfach nur schweigend an. Unheimlich, wie eine nachtschwarze Erscheinung. Sigune erschauderte unwillkürlich. Dennoch durfte sie ihn, der sie vor dem sicheren Verderben gerettet hatte, nicht verurteilen, immerhin verdankte sie ihm ihr Leben. Sigune fasste sich ein Herz und meinte an ihrem unbekannten Retter gerichtet: „Danke ich will nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn Sie mir nicht geholfen hätten."

Wieder versuchte sie sein Gesicht zu erkennen und war schon kurz davor ihre Taschenlampe, die sie in ihrer Handtasche bei sich trug, und an die sie im Eifer des Gefechts gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte, zu zücken und ihn anzuleuchten. Warum war es auch so verdammt dunkel, sie konnte nicht einmal das Gesicht ihres Helden erkennen. Das Einzige, was sie erkannte war, dass er ziemlich groß gewachsen war, er war bestimmt mindestens acht Zentimeter, wenn nicht mehr, größer als sie und sie konnte, zwar seine Kleidung in der Finsternis nicht erkennen, aber es schien als trüge er einen langen Mantel. Sigune glaubte zu spüren, wie sich der Blick des Mannes in sie bohrte. Es bereitete Sigune Unbehagen, ihr schweigsames Gegenüber nur schemenhaft erkennen zu können. Sie zuckte ein wenig schreckhaft zusammen, als er schließlich doch noch etwas sagte. Seine Stimme klang elegant und so etwas wie ein leicht spöttischer Unterton schien mitzuschwingen, was aber keinen Abbruch an der Tatsache machte, dass sie trotz der mitschwingenden Kälte dennoch angenehm klang. „Eine schöne Kette habt ihr da." War das Einzige, was er sagte.

Sigune war verwirrt. Ihre Hand fuhr wie in einem Impuls zu ihrem Hals. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Kette samt Anhänger aus ihrer Jacke heraus hing. Wahrscheinlich musste sie hervorgerutscht sein, als sie sich gewaltsam von dem anderen Typen hatte losreisen wollen. Dennoch, wie um Himmelswillen konnte er die Kette sehen – wo sie doch noch nicht einmal sein Gesicht erkennen konnte? Trug er etwa Kontaktlinsen mit eingebautem Nachtsichtgerät (sofern es so etwas überhaupt gab)? Nein, sicher hatte er sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erspäht, doch wann?

„Äh, danke" meinte Sigune verdattert. Wenn nur nicht ihr Kopf so brummen würde, sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und die Haut, die mit der Kette in Berührung kam, brannte als bestünden die Kettenglieder aus geflochten Brennnesseln. Unwillkürlich fuhr ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal zur Kette, aber dass Metall fühlte, sich kühl und glatt unter ihren Fingern an. Irgendwoher kam Sigune die böse Vorahnung, dass ihr dunkler Retter, sie nicht einfach nur so auf die verflixte Kette angesprochen hatte. Sie erschauderte – liefen denn heute Abend nur Geisteskranke herum? Selbst die vermeintlichen Retter waren offenbar nicht, was sie zu sein versprachen. Ihre Hand rutschte, wie sie hoffte möglichst unauffällig in ihre Handtasche, dummerweise besaß sie weder ein Pfefferspray noch ein Elektroschockgerät, was im Moment ziemlich praktisch gewesen wäre – ihre Taschenlampe, eine mittelgroße Stahltaschenlampe musste also genügen. Der Unbekannte kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. Sigune umschloss mit ihrer Hand fester die Taschenlampe. Wenn er noch einen Schritt näher kam, noch einen Schritt dann würde sie mit ihrer Taschenlampe zuschlagen, egal wo hin.

„Ich … ich sollte wohl nun besser gehen." meinte Sigune und versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie bereits die Schlagzeile vor Augen:

Leiche von Studentin in Park gefunden!

Gestern wurde die Leiche der zweiundzwanzigjährigen Sigune R. von Fußgängern im Park aufgefunden. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass sie Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens wurde …

Sigune schob den beängstigenden Gedanken grob beiseite. Was sollte sie tun, rennen? Etwa, stehen bleiben und warten? Warum wurde einem nicht in Strafrecht beigebracht, wie man sich gegenüber potenziellen Serienmördern oder Mördern verhalten sollte, die einen als Opfer ins Auge gefasst hatten? Was nützte es ihr zu wissen das nicht arglos und demzufolge auch nicht mehr wehrlos war und der Typ deswegen vielleicht mit einem besonders geschickten Anwalt mit Totschlag davon kam – sehr viel. Sigune schluckte. Der merkwürdige Typ schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Sigune stellte sich, was in der Situation wirklich nicht hilfreich war, vor, wie ihre bereits steife Leiche von Gerichtsmedizinern untersucht wurde. Wie sie ihre Haut mit scharfen Skalpellen öffneten und ihren Körper Stück für Stück auseinander bauten, um ihn danach wieder, wie ein Puzzle zusammen zusetzen. Ein Puzzle aus menschlichen Körperteilen. „Bitte bring mich nicht um, ich will nicht obduziert werden müssen, bitte" rutschte es Sigune in einem verzweifelten Schwall heraus. Zwei Angriffe auf ihr Leben so kurz aufeinanderfolgend war einfach zu viel. „Weist du, was die mit den Leichen machen? – ich kann es dir erzählen –"

Die schwarze Gestalt schien sie regungslos anzustarren. Sigune entschied in diesen Moment zu rennen. Wenn sie schon dem Tode geweiht war – dann sollte es später wenigstens nicht heißen sie habe sich einfach ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Sie rannte los, vielleicht hatte sie bei diesem Geisteskranken eine bessere Chance zu entkommen, versuchte es zumindest, doch der Mann hatte sie bereits grob am Arm gepackt. Sigune zog ihre Taschenlampe und schlug zu, mehr Mals, egal wo hin. Doch der komische Typ wollte sie einfach nicht loslassen. Sie versuchte sich, wie zuvor bei ihrem vorherigen Angreifer, verzweifelt loszureißen. Als das nichts brachte, versuchte sie eine andere Methode, sie ließ einen Moment locker, und warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, um sich im nächsten Moment wieder zu versuchen loszureißen, aber sie merkte, dass bereits ihr kläglicher Fluchtversuch bei Angreifer Nummer eins an ihren Kräften gezerrt hatte und ihr brummender Schädel machte es nicht einfacher. Dennoch trat sie gegen seine Beine, zerrte und kratzte. Und für einen kurzen Moment schien es so als könnte sie sich befreien, doch sogleich war sie wieder in seinem Klammergriff. „Lass mich los!" fauchte sie und kämpfte noch immer wie eine wild gewordene Furie gegen ihn an. Einen Moment später wurde alles Schwarz um sie.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Als Sigune wieder erwachte befand sie sich an einem ziemlich seltsamen Ort. Zuerst glaubte sie, sie würde Halluzinieren- aber für eine Halluzination fühlte sich das Bett auf dem sie lag einfach zu echt an. Es war ein großes Bett, einer dieser Betten, die man Gewöhnlich bei Schlossbesichtigungen zu sehen bekam. Mit Baldachin, Vorhängen und alles was das Prinzessinnen Herz höher schlagen ließ. War sie etwa in der Vergangenheit gelandet? Vielleicht kam gleich Queen Elizabeth I in das Zimmer und ließ sie von Wachen abführen, weil sie einfach in deren Gemächer eingedrungen war. Solange es nicht Henry VIII, war dem das Zimmer gehörte war noch alles einiger Maßen im grünen Bereich. Ja grün war ein gutes Schlagwort. In diesem Zimmer, oder eher diesen Gemächern war ziemlich viel grün. Die Person schien eindeutig grün zu mögen. Solange es nur grün ist und kein pink, dachte Sigune. Aber für pink schien das Gemach eindeutig zu maskulin… es stand gar kein Schnickschnack den man bei einem Burgfräulein oder einer Prinzessin erwartet hätte herum. Nichts aber wirklich gar nichts dererlei Tand lag herum. Sie war doch nicht etwa doch bei Henry VIII gelandet, hoffentlich Köpfte er sie nicht oder noch schlimmer entschied, dass sie seine Mätresse werden musste! Sigune erschauderte, da doch lieber geköpft werden. Aber es bestand ja noch Hoffnung, vielleicht war das hier einfach nur ein äußerst belesenes, es lagen ziemlich viele Bücher herum, emanzipiertes Burgfräulein zu sein. Sie würde ja wahrscheinlich auch als Prinzessin ihr Gemach nicht mit lauter Nippes dekorieren. Ja sicherlich ein nettes Burgfräulein. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur ein ausgesprochen reeller Traum? Vielleicht wenn sie die Augen noch einmal schloss und einschlief würde sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung aufwachen.

„ Wie ich sehe seid ihr wieder bei Bewusstsein Midgardin."

Hörte sie wieder diese elegante Stimme mit dem spöttischen Unterton. Halt mal, da war doch was gewesen! Mit einem Satz saß Sigune kerzengerade und hellwach auf dem Bett. „ Wer bist du? Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Sigune und blickte den schwarzhaarigen und zugegeben ausgesprochen gut aussehenden Mann an, dessen Augen einen, wie sie fand bezaubernden Grünton hatten. _Ein Prinz _dachte sie _ich muss in einem Märchen gelandet sein – kann man in Märchen landen? _Aber für einen Märchenprinzen, wirkte er ein wenig zu verschlagen und irgendwie kam er ihr merkwürdiger weise sogar ein wenig bekannt vor …

„ Ich bin _König_ Loki Laufeson von Asgard"

„ Loki?" fragte sie ungläubig „ Du kannst nicht Loki sein! Loki ist eine Fiktive Person. Du … du siehst noch nicht einmal wirklich wie der Loki aus, den ich aus den Filmen kenne –"

„ Filme" stieß er verständnislos aus.

„ Du weißt schon, bewegte Bildchen, die Leute zeigen, die andere Leute darstellen"

Er schenkte ihr einen undeutbaren Blick.

„ Auf jeden Fall kannst du nicht Loki sein, schon allein deshalb nicht, weil Loki eine Heidnische Gottheit ist, und er de factum nicht existiert. Ich glaube nicht an irgendwelche nordischen Gottheiten. Ich bin mehr der monotheis-"

„ Schweigt Gefangene!" Unterbrach er ihren Redeschwall. Midgarder schienen noch einfältiger zu sein als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hätte er der Galaxie einen Gefallen getan, wenn er ihre Gattung ausgelöscht hätte.

_Was ist das den für ein schräger Typ?_ dachte sich Sigune und schenkte ihm stumm einen blitzenden Blick. Doch ihr Schweigen währte nicht lange.

„ Und warum bin ich eure Gefangene, oh eure hochwohlgeborene Durchlaucht?" Sigune konnte sich den sarkastischen Unterton einfach nicht verkneifen. Dies schien Loki nicht zu entgehen.

„Woher habt ihr die Kette mit dem Medaillon Erdling?" fragte er mit schneidender Stimme.

_Erdling?!_ Dieser Typ hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle! Sigune tastete an ihren Hals, ihre Augen wachsam auf den in gold und grün gekleideten Mann gerichtet. Die Kette, sie war nicht mehr da!

„ Du hast sie mir gestohlen!" rief Sigune empört aus und war kurz davor vom Bett aufzuspringen und den Typen, der offenbar unter einer schweren Persönlichkeitsstörung litt - warum sonst hielt er sich für eine nordische Gottheit? - zu attackieren. Aber wenn er und der andere Typ, der sie offenbar entführt hatte ein und dieselbe Person waren standen ihre Chancen ziemlich schlecht.

„tzt" war das einzige was Loki erwiderte, er fand es schon beinahe amüsant, wie sich der schwächliche Erdling aufplusterte. Genauso wie ihr kläglicher Versuch zuvor von ihm zu fliehen. Oh ja er hätte sie verletzten können, töten mit einem Schnipp mit dem Finger, aber es war einfach zu köstlich Menschen in einer aufgebrachten Situation zu beobachten. Das war eindeutig die sadistische Seite die hier aus ihm sprach. Die Seite die es schmerzlich vermisste Schaden und Unruhe zu verbreiten.

„ Was hast du vor mit mir? Willst du mich töten?"

„ Nicht so voreilig Midgardin," Loki schenkte ihr ein gehässiges Grinsen, als er sah wie der Midgardin alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Du bist einer dieser kranken Serienkiller, stimmt`s?" meinte Sigune mit keidebleichen Gesicht und wie erstarrt. Und murmelte zu sich selbst „ Oh mein Gott, warum musste das gerade mir passieren." Ein klitzekleiner Teil von ihr hoffte noch immer, dass dies hier alles nur ein besonders übler Alptraum war.

Loki schenkte ihr einen verständnislosen Blick „Ich bin kein wie nennt ihr es … Serienkiller, Midgardin, sondern der König von Asgard! Ich befehle dir mir zu sagen woher du die Kette hast."

„Ich…ich hab sie gefunden"


End file.
